Senzei Yunshan
Senzei Yuanren Yunshan Mekhet Primogen of Los Angeles (Alucinor) Hierophant of the Circle of the Crone (Semiotician) Blood Potency •••• Background Born on a cool, foggy, Autumn morning into the quiet town of Bothell, Senzei Yunshan was the treasured first son of his parents. Quick and curious, he was an unusual child, if only for the eerie level of focus he devoted to anything that caught his attention. At the urging of his father he learnt to read at an early age, and thus found his first, and most abiding addiction. Initially pleased with their sons avid literacy the Yunshan's eventually began to worry that perhaps it wasn't normal for a seven year old to spend more time reading than out in the sun. In an attempt to remedy this they enrolled him in a local martial arts academy. Unfortunately Senzei's weak constitution made him a poor fighter, and it soon appeared that he would need to abandon the attempt. Luckily his shifu was unwilling to give up on him, in part due to the potential he saw in Sen's natural grace. Rather than continue the unsuccessful striking lessons, he enrolled the child in weapons classes, and introduced him to the chain whip, a complex weapon that demanded exceptional focus and dexterity. Unlike the previous endeavours Sen found something inspiring in the disciplined, fluid movements, and willingly continued the lessons. As the years progressed, Senzei's reading began to take on an unusual focus, he was fascinated by stories of flowers whose scent could knock humans senseless, or mushrooms that could bring inevitable death to those that tasted of them. The seemingly limitless diversity with which the world's poisonous flora expressed themselves was a continuing obsession for him. When he graduated from high school, Sen chose to continue his education at the University of Seattle, where he studied biochemistry, botany, and pharmacology, a synthesis of his interests that would eventually lead into a masters degree in toxicology. Still hard at work in the third year of his masters, Sen first met Taylor one winter night during the celebrations after exams. It was lust at first sight. There was something entrancing about her, and Senzei had never felt anything like the obsession that gripped him during that first meeting. They spent the night dancing, drinking, and he remembers one passionate embrace before his memories dissolve into bliss. The next night he was back at the same club, aching for that feeling. The relationship grew from there, desire and need, fading into something far stranger. He was soon to learn that his lover had odd tastes. Every night they were together Sen had to try something different, alcohol on that first night, a deep drag of tobacco the next. It started out innocuous, but that simplicity didn't last. Eventually he found himself taking hits of atropine, a feverish hallucinogenic rush, aconitum, a cool numbness that tingled over his skin, and other chemics he brewed from the plants at home. Initially it was a controlled risk, he knew the proportions, knew exactly how much he could take safely, but as the obsession wore on, he began to lose his edge. Sleepless nights and endless days of lecture after lecture took their toll, and one evening his hand slipped just a fraction as he measured out his powders. For a healthy man, five berries of Atropa Belladonna can be enough to kill, it took less than three to send Senzei into a seizure that should have killed him. In the end though, it was blood loss that stopped his heart. In the moment between collapse and death another power intervened, perhaps swayed by some remnant of pity, Taylor stepped in and performed the Embrace on the poor little Kine that lay thrashing on the ground. Completely unprepared, completely ignorant, Senzei was lost as one of the Damned. For the first few months, he remained with his Sire, but things had changed between them. Having never had to actually learn anything about her doll, Taylor found Senzei infuriatingly intellectual, and he, couldn't comprehend how she could live an eternity of such vapid hedonism. There was always an undercurrent of resentment as well. Hers for the necessity, the danger she'd put herself in by Embracing without sanction, his for the calamity she'd brought upon his life. Trying to find a distraction for her fractious Childer, Taylor introduced him to an ally of sorts, an Acolyte of the Circle who owed her for dealing with a recalcitrant group of mortals. Initially disbelieving, skeptical of such outdated and foolish beliefs, Senzei's mind changed when he saw the power the Circle wielded, and though he did not know it at the time, the contentment that their faith promised. Their outlook was still incomprehensible, but from his place in the Chorus Senzei watched his elders perform the blood sorceries that were the core of the Covenant, and he lusted for that magic. Within a week, he'd began to apply the analytical mindset he'd cultivated throughout his education, to the rituals and mythology of the Crone. With each new revelation, his curiosity only grew, and eventually, was noticed. Within the Circle, the faction known as the Semioticians are ensconced as inveterate keepers of myths and stories. A far reaching group, they took the role of researcher's rather than believers, and their uniquely scientific outlook was exactly what the young Mekhet needed. Connected by the networks of the modern world, the Semioticians reached out, and drew Sen into the fold. The sad truth; however, is that the insidious power of Crúac cannot be conveyed by proxy. It is a visceral art, and it's pursuit demands a tutor that can wield the lash, and blade as well as speak the words. Goaded on by his contemporaries within the Circle, and what little information he could gather from his Sire, Senzei decided to do something utterly foreign to Kindred society at large. He decided to travel. Description Slim and gracefully built, Senzei has always had a delicate sort of beauty that was only enhanced by the Embrace. People often remark on the piercing clarity of his slate grey eyes, and the way they seem to analyze everything he looks upon. When reading, or focusing on his work, his features grow unerringly chill, taking on a calculating, intent focus that lends him a very serious mien. In life he bore a perpetual light tan as a remnant of his Asiatic heritage, but death has bleached him, leaving his skin quite pale. He keeps his dark hair a medium length; bangs just brush his cheekbones, and styled into tasteful messiness. Though not unusually strong, he is well built, standing at a moderate 5'10" and with a lean physique that lends itself well to flexibility and speed. The diablerie of Orlok and Mekhet tore at the young vampire's soul, and return to humanity has been a difficult journey for him; yet the evidence of it can be seen in the hints of life that have returned. He is still paler than any living person has a right to be, but there is the vaguest hint of colour to his skin, a reminder of the olive tan he bore in life, and the suppleness has returned to his flesh, a striking difference when compared to his previously corpselike stiffness. The bruising about his eyes is subtler now as well, a deepening of shadows rather than the sunken, skull-like terror it had been. Jake's efforts have restored some of the vigor to his limbs as well, banishing the skeletal gauntness that had taken hold as the Beast attained supremacy, and restoring the natural fluidity of his motions. There is stil something almost captivating about his movements, a whipcrack grace that occasionally makes it seem as though he doesn't even pass through the intervening space, but there is enough of the Man in him now that most could mistake it all for a trick of the light. Sen favors a sort of monochromatic appearance, with most of his wardrobe consisting of black, gray, and white items with the occasional scrap of colour. On a typical night he wears a simple buttoned shirt sleeves loose or rolled back to imitate the Kine. Under this he wears dark slim-fit jeans, and either black converse, or hiking boots as the weather demands. He is not overly fond of jewelry, and does not currently wear any since he discarded his necklace. Though he does not always display it openly, Senzei is rarely without a simple steel nine section whip that he typically wears atop his belt. Relations & Contacts PCs *'Clayton Danvers' - Though he hasn't had time to become well acquainted with the Ithaeur, Senzei is quite intrigued by the shaman's role in the pack, and his obvious familiarity with magic. If he had the chance, he would very much like to pick this particular wolf's brain. *'Evan Cord' - Passionate, wise, noble, handsome, the Gangrel is quite literally irresistible, and Sen has long since given up on trying. The degree to which his requiem has changed since the elder first entered it, is beyond explanation, and being without the Dead Wolf has become unacceptable. He knows that the former Gishtahu worries for him, and is determined that one night he will have the power to stand at his side, regardless of the cost. *Fuller Lancaster (Walker) - The former Elodoth has taken on something of a martyr like sanctity in Senzei's eyes. That Fuller was willing to make such monumental sacrifices for his child and Noah is humbling to Sen, and he hopes the other man will be able to find meaning in his new existence. *Josh Mackenzie - Something of a fan in life, Senzei isn't quite sure what to make of this particular werewolf. One of the few other dream-weavers in the city, the Cahalith is an intriguing figure, not least-wise because those of his Auspice are known as tale-keepers. *'Raul Bryant' - Senzei's impression of this particular wolf has changed little since those early nights. Aggressive, terse, and likely one of the most dangerous people he knows, albeit poorly. NPCs *Adam Ruskin - While he saw the Gangrel Primogen during his presentation, Senzei knows little but that he is Evan's Childer, and that the younger once held romantic notions toward his Sire. *Cassandra - Though they have never met, Senzei was told something of the seeress's abilities, and believes he may owe her due to her involvement in his relationship with Evan. Cain revealed that she yet lives. *'Chris Lancaster' - The young Elodoth is very like his father in many ways, and that seems fitting when the realities of his continued existence are considered. He seems very young to be so enmeshed in the wars of his people, but the lives of the wolves are not Senzei's to comment on. *Chris Murphy - The elusive third Murphy brother, Sen would be quite content if he could disappear completely. Given the length of time he has avoided his pursuers, and the requirements of Gabriel's ritual, the Mekhet has begun to wonder if the last Murphy might not be the damned one. *Cain Cooper (The Prince) - The so called 'first murderer,' for all his power the antediluvian is far more open than Sen expected, offering guidance and mentorship when it is most needed. As the first vampire he is powerful beyond reason, and amongst other talents possesses an unknown degree of prescience, and purported immortality. The Prince seems resigned to the coming end, having said that it is the price for the choices he made with his brothers. *Count Orlok - As Hierophant of the Circle, it is the Nosferatu's duty to guide his covenant. Sadly, Senzei is the last of his flock, and though an eager student, he sometimes finds the elder to be distant, whether because he is troubled by his losses, or absorbed by his own musings the younger vampire doesn't know, but he lends what support he can. *'Declan Murphy' - The second of the Murphy brothers to be taken by Gabriel, the priest died alone with allies only a few steps away. Senzei cannot help but wonder what might have been if the former Hunter had accepted aide when it was first offered. *Gabriel Cooper - Dhampyr, Cainite, Psychopath, and perhaps victim, the Seneschal's twin seems fully given over to the cause of his order. That he was taken as a babe, taught to hate their kind from the moment he could understand the words is a thought that troubles the Mekhet on occasion, but there is little that can be done. Gabriel bears some fragment of the mark of Cain, and even were he not so defended, it is likely that only his brother can match him. *Henry Richmond - Once the most potent vampire in the city, age finally caught up to the elder, and he left entered torpor at the time when the city most needed allies. Having only Evan's word to go off of, Sen never had the time to form a good impression of the man, so 'stick up his ass' will have to do for the next few centuries. *Jake Newhouse - Little has changed between Sen and the Daeva primogen since those early nights when they met. As Architect of the cities Ordo Dracul he is technically Evan's superior, though the Mekhet would enjoy seeing him try to exercise that particular authority. *'Juanita Oscuro' - While the Sheriff is one of Evan's Childer, Senzei has had little reason to interact with her. He knows that there is a certain distance between the two of them, and thus far he has felt no reason to place himself in the midst of it. *Noah Christian (The Alpha) - Serious, and perhaps just as perceptive as his cousin, the Alpha of Los Pobladores seems to love his brother despite the distance Evan tried to put between them, and for that alone he is owed some measure of forbearance. Having finally come into his power, it seems like the Nam Dar is ready to embrace his destiny. *Noah Cooper (The Sensechal) - The Seneschal rules his father's kingdom with all the grace one might expect. He is intelligent, perceptive, and evinces a degree of empathy the Mekhet would once have deemed a gift from his mortal half, if not for his experiences with the dhampyr's father. *'Noah Shepherd' - The last of the sons to be found, the Changeling's prince has made little impression. That he has yet to take up the mantle of his leadership speaks of his character, but that delicacy may not be what the city needs in the coming nights. *Payne Hewett - Clever, and confident, the Ventrue seems devoted to his half-brother, and a wise aide despite his political leanings. That he considers himself one of Evan's oldest friends and allies goes a long way toward dispelling the Mekhet's anxiety over his allegiance. *Robert Murphy - The first of the murphy brothers to die for Gabriel's ambitions, the telekinetic gave much to try and save his siblings despite the distance that existed between them in life. Hopefully he will find some measure of peace in the coming nights. *Thomas (Watatsumi) - His first contact within the city, Senzei believed Thomas to be his grand-Sire. He has recently come to understand that they were both deceived in that, and wonders what he might have learned of the other Mekhet if they'd had the time. Miscellaneous Equipment Senzei has never been one to hold strongly to material posessions, but there are a few things that he needs regardless. ChainWhip.jpg Athame2.png Mala.jpg Jaguar.jpg Belt Pouch.jpg lip balm.jpg *'Chain Whip' - A simple steel weapon, he used it in the defense of the werewolves outside the Warehouse. It is usually worn as a belt. *'Athame' - A rather medieval looking dagger, Senzei employs this for his Crúac bloodletting as necessary, and has also used it as a weapon. *'Mala' - Usually carried in his pocket, these onyx prayer beads are a meditative aid. *'Jaguar XJL Supersport' - A gift, this lunar grey wonder is Senzei's favorite new way to get around the city. *'Belt Pouch' - Built to his own specifications, this folding leather case is a new toy that Sen's growing proficiency with crúac has made necessary. The pouch is filled with vials of the various components a ritualist requires, most notably wine and salt, but he tends to have a few 'seasonings' on hand as well, and there are even a few paper dolls tucked in the corner. *'Nightshade Balm' - One of the easier methods to fulfill his unique feeding requirements, this homemade lip balm contains a moderate dose of Atropa Belladonna. Music This playlist is a somewhat symbolic, somewhat literal interpretation of Senzei's Requiem to date. Soundtrack * My Darkest Days - Sick and Twisted Affair: Her World (Prelude) * The Flatliners - Monumental: Addict (Prelude) * The Loved Ones - Sickening: Beginning of Our End (Prelude) * Linkin Park - Faint: Growing Up (Prelude) * Imagine Dragons - Radioactive: New Horizons (Welcome to my Parlor) * The Cary Brothers - Free Like You Make Me: Everything I Wanted (Comparing Notes) * Paramore - We are Broken: Wiser Words (Comparing Notes) * Foo Fighters - The Pretender: Fighting the Reflection (Picking Up the Pieces) * Snow Patrol - The Lightning Strike: Crumbling (Picking Up the Pieces) * 30 Seconds to Mars - Up in the Air: Choices (Opening Old Wounds) * Celldweller - Against the Tide: Last Men Standing (You Belong to the Night) * Courrier - Between: Speechless (Closing the Gap) * Thriving Ivory - Angels on the Moon: Farewell to my Sun (The Long Road Home) * 10 Years - Fix Me: Seeking Divinity (Kali Yuga) * Bastille - Things we Lost in the Fire: Never as I Was (Fanning the Flames) * Rachel Rabin - Raise the Dead: Drifting/Dreaming/Drowning (Fallout) * Walk Off the Earth & Street Pharmacy - Home: I Can't Stay (The Heart Wants) * Jimmy Eat World - Hear You Me: Fearless (Find Your Way by Moonlight) * Ferras - Don't Give Up: '''Because I Haven't (Wake Up Call) * '''Minutes Til Midnight - Medicate or Stimulate: The Game (Looking Below the Surface) * Smashing Pumpkins - The Fellowship: Burning Bridges (A Bad Time for a Visit) * A Great Big World - Say Something: Doubt (Crossing Paths) Philosophy "Tribulation brings elightenment, creation is power." - The Circle of the Crone "Every legend is a metaphor for a greater truth." - The Semioticians Quotes Count Orlok *''"We all wear masques Hierophant. Mine just happens to be pleasing."'' Evan Cord *''"Now now, no fatalism. Leave the prophecies to those better qualified alright?"'' *''"True madness is for the ones who trust themselves implicitly."'' 'Noah Cooper ' *''"I see. At least as much as I can without being blinded."'' Category:Vampires